Midnight Wishes
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: **updated**Three of the boys get thrown somewhere away from the safehouse, with only one working gundam. Beaten up, exhausted and one ill, Wufei, Duo, and Heero do whatever they can to complete the mission and go back home...R&R please!
1. Orange Lights

It was a quiet, rainy afternoon at a safe house. The boys were doing random things to keep themselves entertained. Heero was in his room typing on his lab top, looking up some information as usual. Wufei was in his room meditating, Duo was watching TV and Quatre was making some tea. Trowa was out shopping since he…drew the short straw. 

Duo turned up the volume on the TV and sang along with the people on the show, very off key like. "We…are all FRIENDS! You're my friend! We all need Friiiiiieeeennndddsss!" Quatre thought the windows would break, or his eardrums as he approached Duo's door. He knocked loudly and called out, "Duo!" The music had stopped and Duo opened the door, "What is it?" 

Quatre put a smile on his face and handed Duo some tea. "Oh thanks Q!" Duo grinned as he walked back inside and set the tea down. Q nodded, "Your welcome." and walked off towards Heero's room. He knocked on the door lightly and peeked in, "Heero?.." Quatre spoke quietly as he looked in. Heero didn't even budge from what he was doing.

A cup of tea was left on a table then the door shut as quietly as it was opened. As Quatre made his way to Wufei's room Duo shouted, "Heero! Q! Wufei! I'M BOOOORRRRREEEDDD!" Duo was ignored by all of them. Duo pouted and made his way towards Heero's room then poked his head in with a small grin. "Hey buddy!" 

Heero didn't bother looking up or even acknowledge the long haired American. "Geez…and you still have no sense of being social." Prussian blue eyes slowly made their way onto the one standing at the door. "What do you want?" The Japanese boy spoke with the cold tone of voice he always had. 

"Well...EXCUSE me if I'm not your girl friend." Duo huffed slightly. Heero narrowed his eyes and turned back to his computer. Duo growled…then smirked. He jumped over to Heero and started acting like Relena, "Heero, darling!" He batted his eyes. "How about we go get married now! It would be SO romantic. A winter wedding. And Just think! After this we'll have kids..and you'll be a Peacecraft just like me!" 

Heero shoved Duo off the bed and grabbed his gun, "Get out of my room." He demanded in the icy tone of voice. Duo looked at the gun and stood up dusting himself off, "You wouldn't dare shoot me." Heero lifted up his gun, remaining silent. Duo looked at the black metal in Heero's hands then crossed his arms. "Go ahead I-" Duo was cut off as the sound of a gun went off.

Wufei and Quatre heard the shot from where they were and quickly made their way over to Heero's room. Duo gripped his arm. There were a few drops of blood as the bullet had most likely skinned him. He stared in shock at Heero wondering why he did that. There were many times before when he had tried to shoot him but always missed…but this time he was closer. 

"W-What happened?!" Quatre asked as he entered the room. He was soon followed by Wufei who looked towards Duo then, to Heero, then to the gun. Duo smiled, a bit sadly. "Heero's..gun went off by accident." Quatre's eyes looked around the room then to Duo and let out a small gasp, "Your bleeding..Here Duo let me take care of that." He took Duo's arm and pulled him out of the room. 

Wufei looked at Heero and narrowed his eyes, "You should put a safety on the gun or don't point it at your teammates with no protection on it." He then turned and left. Heero gripped the gun then slipped it away, he walked out of the room and walked outside. His body was placed against the wall, letting the cold rain fall against his skin. It soaked his green T-shirt and fell over his black pants.

"How's that?" Quatre said as finished bandaging Duo's arm. "Yeah its fine. Thanks Q-man." Quatre smiled and left the room taking the aid stuff with him. Duo walked towards the window and looked out sighing, sorta feeling guilty. He looked down seeing the Japanese boy being soaked with the rain, "That idiot.." He mumbled as he left his room and walking down. He leaned against the wall crossing his arms looking down at Heero. 

Heero was hugging himself in a crouching position. He shifted his eyes towards the American at the door and stared at him. Duo sighed and started out, "Er..I'm sorry..I guess I went a little too far this time eh? I forgot about how much you care about her." Heero rolled his eyes and let out a small "Hn" 

Duo frowned some, "Think ya can give me more than just two words, a grunt, or a glare?" Heero stood up staring at Duo straight into his eyes. "I have nothing to say to you." He turned and walked off. Duo, being as persistent as he was, he went after to Heero. "You know you could catch one hell of a cold out here…and ya know you ain't dressed in heavy clothing..That is…if the unemotional robot CAN get sick."

"It doesn't matter. I have a strong immune system." Heero spoke quietly as he walked. "Eh still..ya could catch a head cold or something." Duo mumbled, "But..don't listen to me." Heero glared slightly, "I won't." Duo sighed, "Can't we go back now? I'm tired and hungry..geez." Heero stopped and looked back at him, "Why are you following me?" Duo grinned, "Well we're best buddies! I would never leave you alone!"

"….Your not-" Heero closed his eyes and coughed softly. He blinked a bit puzzled. Was he getting sick? He never thought he would before. Duo raised an eyebrow, "See? Oi your stubborn." Duo took off his jacket and placed it on Heero's shoulders. Prussian eyes narrowed and the black jacket was tossed back. "Don't touch me.." Duo frowned slightly, "Listen to me your going to catch pneumonia if you don't put something on!"

Heero ran away from him into the night. "Heero! You..you..ARG!" Just then there were a few explosions in the sky that drew attention from them all. "Mobile suits..is..it..OZ?" Heero looked up into the air with his eyes as the blasts of golden and orange sprayed over the midnight blue.


	2. Mysterious Gundam

Disclaimer:

Sadly..I don't own the GW boys or the characters from the show but I do own these bad guys because I made them…eheh…Anyway the plot is mine but characters no…go easy since this is my first GW fic!

Heero ran towards the hangar followed by Duo and Wufei. Since Trowa wasn't back Quatre was going to wait for him. The Japanese boy sat in the cockpit and started up Wing Zero. "All systems check.." He looked up as the screen started and came into clear view of his surroundings. The other two gundams, Nataku and Death Scythe were ready and soon they were off. 

Quatre waved over to a running Trowa who stopped to look up seeing the gundams go off. "What is it?" He asked questionably. "I don't know…but we think its OZ mobile suits. They should be able to handle it…I hope."

As soon as they got to the area, a battle took place. Duo was having a great time slashing the enemy to bits with his large scythe. "Oh yeah! Taste the feeling of death!" He grinned as he slashed through a few more. Heero blasted through his own opponents with ease but, a few times he caught off guard with a few mistakes that he should have noticed. 

It was starting to tick him off, too. Wufei looked over as Heero was being busy with an opponent. One was aiming a gun from behind. He threw out the dragon fang, ripping through the mobile suit, drawing Heero's attention slightly. "Yuy, watch your back." Heero narrowed his eyes some and replied. "I know what I'm doing."

Wufei rolled his eyes some as he ripped out at another suit. Suddenly Duo yelled out as his gundam appeared to be hit but, by what was the question. "What the...where did that come from?!" Duo looked around keeping on guard. Heero hung his head slightly, his breathing was fast and he was a bit edgy. He thought it was over as all the suits were destroyed when suddenly an alarm went off in Zero that read missiles were incoming.

It was too late when he found out from which direction and got hit straight on. "Heero!" Duo flew over to him. "You all right in there?!" Heero opened his eyes and scoped around. "Yeah…I think so. Not much damage was done." Suddenly Wufei was attacking of what appeared to be a gundam but it was one no one had ever seen before and it was incredibly fast.

The gundam was flying down towards Wing and Death with Nataku following throwing its dragon fang out. As the gundam disappeared, the dragon fang sailed right into Wing Zero who fell backwards onto Death Scythe. Heero hit his head backwards pretty hard as did Duo get pretty shaken up. "Maxwell! Yuy!" Wufei called out as he went towards them.

Wing was caught onto something on Death Scythe and couldn't get free, with all their struggling they started to fall back where they had arrived from earlier. Then crashed through the surface and landed with a hard fall. Wufei landed next to them and climbed out, running over. 

Duo climbed out of Death wincing, "That…hurt. Hey..Heero? You okay pal?…Heero?" Duo climbed over and sat on Wing's arm as the were sorta..laying down. "He-chan you alive?" Heero soon climbed out holding his head some. "Don't..call me that.." He groaned as he sat on Wing's chest area. Wufei walked over and looked up to the two, "Are you badly injured?" He asked, somewhat caring. 

"Nah I'm great!…ow" Duo held his arm. From earlier when he was shot, it must have ripped. A blood stain was showing slightly. Heero rested his head on his knees feeling exhausted and in slight pain. Wufei frowned a bit, "I'll get an aid kit and try to see where and how far we are away from the safe house." 

Duo whistled and laid back, "Well that was something eh? A gundam that OZ has..meh they were just WAITING for us to arrive to show us it but we'll get it next time right Heero?" He turned over towards Heero who was still in the same position as before. Duo sat up, "..Heeeellllo? Heeerrroooooo!" Heero grunted slightly and looked over at the longhaired boy. 

Duo grinned and waved. "What do you want..?" Heero said blankly. Duo crossed his arms, "Well! If we're stuck out here you should at LEAST try to talk! HEY WUFEI!" Duo jumped up and shouted towards the Chinese boy, who almost fell off his gundam with the random yell. "What…Maxwell?" He called back. "How far are we from hooommeee?!" Duo jumped up and down like a three year old. 

"I can't see anything but trees. We might be here for a whi-" He was cut off when Duo yelled, "CAMP OUT!" Heero wished he had his gun right then and there but sadly, he didn't.

Later on, Wufei and Duo went off searching for some food or something that was edible. Heero staid back and sat on his gundam trying to make out a damage percentage. He frowned as it was hard to tell with Death still attached to Wing. 

"I'm hungry…Can't I eat something?" Duo complained. Wufei continued to look around, "You can't just eat anything. It could be poison." Duo's stomach gave a large growl. "But…at least I won't die hungry?" Wufei shook his head and gave a small sigh. "I think we have enough anyway. Let's head back."

As they reached camp Duo set down the food and looked around, "Where did he-..H-Heero?!" He ran over to the boy laying on his gundam and pulled him down gently, "Hey Heero wake up!" He tapped his cheeks lightly. Wufei walked over wondering what was going on. "What's wrong?" Duo held Heero tight in his arms, "Make a fire...quick!"


	3. Not Yet Lost Hope

It was warm and soothing. There was a soft cushion…soft…hands. Prussian blue eyes opened and a small groan escaped the lips of the Japanese boy. Duo looked down at the waking one that just so happened to be in his lap with his jacket on, and stroking Heero's forehead with his 'soft' hands. It took Heero a few moments to register this, before he jolted up looking around at the now night scenery. 

"Geez…I thought I was soft like someone kept mumbling over and over again." Duo smirked slightly. Heero glared at the American then looked over at Wufei who raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with it." Heero started to get up when Duo pushed him back down, "Sit." He said like he was talking to a dog. Heero twitched slightly and moved his eyes down at the hands on his shoulders.

Duo grinned sheepishly and moved them off. "Still, buddy. You have yourself a temp so you better rest. We found out cold on Wing Zero." Heero looked down noticing he was wearing Duo's jacket. He took it off and tossed it back to him. Duo caught it with a small sigh and sat back down staring at the fire. Heero hugged his knees also looking into the fire. 

After a few moments of silence… "If only we had marshmallows.." Duo sighed once more. Wufei looked over at Duo then laid himself down, "I'm going to sleep." Duo waved slightly, "Nighty nighty Wu-" Wufei shot a glare over at Duo. "Er..Night Wufei.." The Chinese boy soon drifted off. "Well…just us eh He-chan?" Heero gave Duo a glare, "I told you not to call me that." Duo went quiet for a..short while.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, worried about the guy. Heero stared into the flames as if he was about to throw himself in…or that's what Duo thought he was about to do. "..I'm all right." Heero answered, surprisingly Duo slightly. He noticed Heero trembling and frowned, "Look..will..will you just take the damn jacket?!" Duo threw it at him getting it on his head. Heero took the jacket off and stared at it then gently placed it around his shoulders.

Duo smiled as he watched Heero lay down. He stared at him for a while watching the breath flow against his lips and the way his hair fell against his face. Duo crawled over after he made sure he was asleep…or hoping he was asleep..never know what this guy would pull if he caught him. Duo placed his hand on Heero's forehead and sighed, "You still need to get that down…" The long haired boy crawled back over and laid down folding his arms. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes joining the others in peaceful slumber.

As morning came, the boys spent time trying to get Death Scythe off of Wing Zero and after a few hours, they did so successfully. They laid the gundams down to keep them hidden or at least try to hide them. It turned out that they weren't that much damaged but pretty banged up to keep them there for a while. Heero sat in Wing and tested the computer trying to see if it was still up and running and maybe to get a calculation of damage. "45%…Its not that bad.." Heero said as he ran through the system. "I'm fine here. Only a few banging around. I can still use 'em." Duo said proudly patting Death Scythe's computer. 

"Heero want a break?" Heero glared at…well nothing but he pictured Duo's face there. "No and stop asking me that.." The Japanese shut down the computer and climbed out. Duo waved from where he was as he hopped out. Wufei was sitting on Nataku's chest with his legs crossed and eyes closed, seemingly meditating.

"Wuuuu what's for lunch?" Duo walked over and looked up at him. Wufei didn't budge but spoke, "I don't know. Whatever we find then…and do not call me that for the millionth time." Duo held up his hands, "Okay okay sheesh. I hear ya..Hey..He.." Duo turned over to look at Heero who was leaning against Wing coughing.

Wufei opened his eyes, "He needs rest. It gets colder during the night..he needs some place warm." Duo shoved his hands into his pockets, "All right…you tell him that." The black haired boy slid off his gundam and walked over to Heero. Duo blinked, "I wasn't serious but..eh.."

Heero looked up at Wufei approached. His eyes narrowed and so did Wufei's. They stared at each other like that for quite some time then Duo stood off in the middle and looked back…and forth…and back and forth.. "Uh…guys?" Wufei and Heero both glared at Duo, who stepped back. "Yuy…Your health is important. You should stop doing work and rest your body." Wufei talked firmly. 

Heero glared, "I need no one to tell me what to do. Your words are nothing and I can take care of myself." He turned and walked away. Wufei let the words flow in one ear and out the other. He then turned to Duo, "It didn't work." Duo laughed slightly, "I didn't think it would."

They sat down eating some fruit they found in the woods somewhere. Or well…Wufei and Duo ate, Heero refused for personal reasons that he didn't state. But Duo didn't give up so he force fed Heero with the result of him running off somewhere and vomiting. 

"You didn't need to do that to him.." Wufei said as he ate quietly. Duo shrugged and sat down, "Well I thought he could need something in his stomach." Heero came back glaring at Duo with death in his eyes. Duo shrank back when suddenly he fell over as the earth shook with a loud rumble. All eyes darted towards the sky as various mobile suits landed.

Before Heero ran off, Duo dragged him back into the forest with Wufei to stay hidden. "Do you think they'll find the gundams?" Duo whispered. Wufei shook his head, "They're not close to them.." Just then from behind a mobile suit stood there. And a voice called out, "You three get out and show yourselves!" 

The three remained silent for a while but came out into the clearing and were greeted by several men in uniforms. Wufei growled, "We haven't done anything." Duo butted in, "Yet." Wufei glared at Duo who just looked away. Heero was checking out his surroundings as they were forced to board a ship.


	4. Ebony and Emeralds

Wufei glared out the little window, "This is an outrage! We haven't done anything to you people and you come and arrest us and treat us like animals?! There's no justice!" Duo stared at Wufei as he still yelled out the window at the guard. "Uh..Wufei.." Duo started out but went quiet as he was glared at. Wufei sat down after words, glaring angrily at the floor.

Heero was curled up in a corner, not taking this being captured very well. Duo walked over and sat next to him smiling slightly. "If you ask how I feel...I will shoot you…" Heero said bluntly. "That was part of it…but the other is.." Duo leaned closer and started talking. Wufei was listening in as well.

Duo took out a little lock picker and got his own cuffs off, he turned and did Heero's then went over to Wufei and unlocked his. Duo looked at them both then ran to the door and started banging, "Help! We need a doctor in here!" The guards looked in then quickly unlocked the door. Sounds of beating and bashing were heard. Then the three gundam pilots emerged with machine guns.

They looked down the halls and took off. Suddenly footsteps were heard behind them and bullets took flight. They ducked into corners where Duo knelt on the ground holding his arm. Wufei looked over, "Your bleeding, Maxwell." Duo smirked slightly, "Yeah I know. Its not bad." Heero aimed and fired over hitting a few guards. "If we stay together we'll be taken easier." Heero said firing a few more times. 

"I'll look for the escape crafts. We'll all meet there." Wufei got up and ran off. Heero set the gun down then ran down the other hall. "W-Wait!" Duo got up and ran after him. They settled in a room for rest and in need of more bullets. Heero was panting, and not in good shape which Duo could tell by the red color in his cheeks. He sat down and took out a knife, scaring Duo some. "Come here.."

Duo cautiously walked over and sat down. Heero had ripped a piece of his shirt and stuffed it in Duo's mouth. "Mhaf if fhaf for?" Heero narrowed his eyes, "Keep quiet and bite down." Duo looked at him puzzled but after a few seconds he wanted to scream out as Heero dug into his arm to pull out the bullet. After this was done he took another piece and wrapped up the wound.

Duo sat there holding onto his arm for dear life as if someone was about to chop it off. He glared at Heero with tears glistening his cobalt blue eyes. "You could have told me before you did that!" Heero cleaned off the blade and pocketed it, "You wouldn't have let me done it then." Heero looked around the room they were in and spotted some misplaced guns then went to work on taking the ammo. Duo watched him, "You should sit." Heero looked over at him then went back to what he was doing.

Duo stood and walked over, "Give me that…" Heero glared at Duo and went back to work when there were foot steps out in the hall. The door was kicked open and some soldiers bound in. Heero gave Duo a loaded gun and he grabbed his own and exchanged fire with the enemy that soon ended up on the ground. Heero jumped over them and split with Duo tagging along after words.

After going through a few more guards they stopped around the corner, panting. Heero fell onto his hands and knees having trouble breathing. He was sweating and having a hard time to gain control of his body temp. Duo kneeled over to him and sighed, "This isn't good.." There was a small whisper that made Duo look down the hall. There stood a girl with long ebony hair and emerald green eyes. She motioned for them to come and without much thought, Duo grabbed Heero and ran towards the girl slipping into a room.

"Put him over here." She said pointing to a couch. Duo did as he was told and laid down the half-conscious gundam pilot. The girl quickly took out a small cloth and dipped it into water placing it on the Japanese boy's forehead. Duo sat down with his back against the couch and he stared at the girl. "Who...wha?…Why?" She smiled and sat herself down on the ground. "I've heard there were intruders but I wasn't sure who and how cute they were." 

Duo grinned, "Yeah well…I know I'm pretty hot and pretty damn good at my work too if I do say so myself." The girl smiled and laughed a bit, "My name is Martine Sandropez…You are?" Duo cleared his throat. "I'm Duo Maxwell. This sleeping beauty is Heero Yuy." Her eyes seemed to sparkle slightly, "Your…Your gundam pilots right?" Duo nodded, being a bit full of himself. "The best there is! I pilot the Death Scythe..heh I'm like death itself."

Heero let a small moan out as he opened his Prussian blue eyes. He gazed around the room slowly then jolted up pulling out his hand gun aiming it at the girl. He narrowed his eyes and remained silent. "Whoa! Chill buddy!" Duo got in the way. "She helped you out! She's okay!" Heero looked over Duo at the girl then slowly lowered his gun. "Lets go-arg!" Heero fell as he tried to stand. Martine quickly went over to Heero, her hair seemed to flow with her every movement, and lifted him back onto the couch. "Your fever is still too high." Heero looked into the girl's bright green eyes, before he closed his own, looking consciousness to the world.

Heero was tucked in and Duo sat there looking around. "What are you doing here? Are you a prisoner?" She smiled sadly and looked out the window up to the stars. "I am my own prisoner.." Duo blinked then nodded, still a bit confused. "Hey…do you know what happened to my other friend?" She looked over at him, "There's another one?" Duo sighed, "Yeah Chang Wufei. He's around somewhere." She looked down to her desk that she was sitting at, "I see…one more…" She pressed a small button unnoticeably.

"Hurry it up! Careful there!" Quatre called out to some men who were doing repairs on Wing Zero. Trowa watched some men doing repairs on Death Scythe and a touch up job on Nataku. He looked over to Quatre, "Do you think we'll make it?" Quatre crossed his arms. "I hope so…Wufei said he needed to find Duo and Heero. Heero's in bad shape and Duo's wounded but not too badly." Trowa nodded, "I'll take Heavy Arms as well just incase." Quatre looked over with a small pout. He didn't want Trowa to fight or get hurt and he couldn't help him as he had to take care of the gundams and made sure the others would get them.


End file.
